Magic Kyun Renaissance OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: My OCs paired up with the talented boys in school.
1. OC info and Intro

**Hello everyone. I've been planning this for a while and now I've finally got this down.**

**I have here a list of OCs to match with the boys from the Reverse Harems I love to watch!**

**I do have my favorites but I want you all to pick which on you want to see the most.**

**Nixy= Teika**

**Alena=Aoi**

**Arie=Rintaro**

**Persia=Louis**

**Rin=Monet**

**Luana=Kanato**

**Just let me know which one you want to read first. See you all then.**

**-Star**

**Nixy - **Nixy or Nix as some call her. She is one with not much talent. But she does a good cleaning job at the school. She loves to hear singing most times and at might she hears Teika singing and she wishes to ding along. But her secret talent is actually water performances. She loves to swim in her spare time and pretends to be a fish out of water. Like a little mermaid story.

**Arie - **Arie is a sculptor. She works mostly with clay and is best friends with Rin. She also has a huge appetite and won't stop what she does to eat anything till she'd finished with her work.

**Alena - **Alena is a wonderful Poet but she also is a good comedian. Her father is a famous poet while her mother is a stand up comedian. But she is more into Poetry. But when she's talking with or watches Aoi with his poetry she learns to laugh and be happy.

**Rin -** Rin is one of vision. She sees color all over the world in a blur but pretty too. She paints, mostly water colors, but has a huge love for nature as well. She later needs glasses to see clearly. But she's on girl you love just from her movements. She also loves Rin the little Hedgehog Monet has.

**Luana - **Since she was a little girl Luana has loved the piano. As she grew she taught herself and has loved to play it. But what her talent is, writing. She loves playing, but she will play random keys then play something someone else has written. She loves to write her own music. Whether it's on her piano or any other instrument.

**Persia - **Persia is a fashion designer. She also is a dancer. But her talent is more in the fashion. She's grown up dancing for fun. But whatever she wore didn't feel or fit right. So she got into fashion and it's made her the best designer in all the school.


	2. Louis x Persia

**Louis isn't my personal favorite, but he's still one of the best I've ever seen in a lot of Revers Harm Animes!**

**I hope you like this story for my OC and Louis.**

**And don't forget to vote on which one goes next.**

Persia was sitting on the stairs of the gazebo working on the new dresses for the show coming up.

"Hello their little Stylus." Said a voice.

Persia smiled as she looked up and turned to see her favorite person in the world behind her. "Hello Louis." She spoke with good manner.

He called her Stylus because she makes every outfit all the dancers are wearing almost every day.

"What are you working on today?" He asked.

"I'm working on this dress for the swan dance battle that's coming up in the spring. Lulu and Angel are traveling to Germany to a dance performance show. They become the best they win this school a trophy." She explained.

Louis nodded. "I see it. This school will be known and more popular. I wished I'd auditioned for the swan dance." He said.

There was a small part for a prince and evil warlock, but Louis wouldn't like either one.

"I wish to do the Christmas Carol that the school is planning nest year." Persia said.

"Yes. I forgot that's what this school decided on for all the dancers and singers to do for this year. But why do you WISH you could? You CAN do it!" He said.

He danced around her making her giggle and laugh. "Oh. Louis. I can't. I'm not that great of a dancer. And you know it. I can make the costumes." Persia said.

"Persia. You are a golden star. You can do both." He spoke in a soft voice. While Louis was never serious about anything, Persia was sometimes, but she only did dance for fun now. She was more dedicated to making dresses and costumes for everyone else who danced.

"Louis. Thank you. But I think it's better for me to stick to dresses and costumes rather then dancing at the moment." She spoke.

Louis hardly made a sad face. So seeing Persia walk away and back to the school, he frowned. "Persia. You need this." He said.

Later that day, Persia was talking with Louis again.

"You did what?!"

"I signed you up to dance in the Christmas Carol play. They are in need of dancers, not people to play the characters, so I put your name down." Louis smiled and bowed. "Your welcome." He said.

"Why?! Louis! I have too much on my plate to do this!" Persia shouted. She doesn't usually raise her voice but this time Louis took things too far.

"Persia."

"I have to get through helping the school. I can't have my own desires get in the way of what I want to really do." She said.

Louis was stunned. She really wasn't going to do this. After he got her all signed up and everything.

"I can't talk to you right now. I have to go." She walked away from him. Running to her room.

With a sigh she fell to the floor. "What happened to you?" Asked a voice.

Persia looked up to see Kohana Aigasaki and even Teika Ichijoji.

"Kohana. Teika. I'm sorry. Louis is just going to far." She spoke.

"Persia. What happened?" Kohana sat down next to her.

Persia sighed. "He signed me up to dance in the Christmas Carol play at Christmas time this year. But with all these costumes that have to be done for other things, and I'll be one of the designers for the play, I can't dance in it." She explained.

Teika sighed. "I signed myself up for one of the three spirits, and I didn't see your name." He said.

"I got on a different list. Dancers like for background or scenery. I'd be behind you dancing while you sang." She told him.

"I think I did see Louis go up their. I asked him what he was doing. He told me he was signing up as a dancer for the Christmas Carol. You had been doing so much work over the year he figured you'd miss dancing. He also mentioned that one of the dances was going to be a couples dance." Kohana spoke.

Persia wasn't understanding. "Too much work? I have a talent. And it's what got me into this school. I do miss dancing, but I am putting it off to finish school."

"You'll over work yourself. And end up like how I was." Kohana said.

Everyone heard about what happened to her. She fell into a deep coma. "Right. But I've been caring for myself."

"Persia. I think Louis just wants to spend some time with you. You work all the time then he doesn't get to have time with you. Louis likes you."Kohana said.

Louis likes her yes. Persia knew this already. Since the Cinderella ball where they first met, they both talked about love at first sight. But for her, it was just...

"Louis loves you. He wants to remember the time you met. Why else would he bring up you dancing again besides you missing it." Teika spoke.

He might have been right. Persia smiled. "Thanks. I guess I better go and find him." Persia said standing up. "Thank you for helping cheer me up." She said.

"You really are a great dancer. You and Louis are like the Clair and Prince Erik. The Nutcracker." Kohana told her.

Persia giggled. He was her favorite ballet too. "Thanks. I think Louis is like my Nutcracker." She giggled more then ran off.

Looking for Louis she walked around the school campus.

"Looking for me?" Louis was behind her. Turning around Persia saw him standing there.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I know you we're trying to get me to take a break and do something for me. And I was reminded that it's been a year since we first met." She said.

Louis just smiled. He kissed her forehead. "I should have let you do it. I'm sorry too. I love you though."

"I love you too Louis. My prince." She mumbled.

Louis held out his hand. "Shall we dance?" He asked.

Giggling Persia took his hand and they danced the rest of the day away. Like they did when they first met.

The End


	3. Teika x Nixy

Teika x Nixy

Not Meant To Be

Nix came up for air after her long swim.

"Phew." She said.

She loved to swim. She wasn't talented like most the students here at the school. But she's haired by the school to do all the cleaning.

"I feel so much better." She said as she got out of the pool.

As she dried off, she could hear singing.

She looked out seeing the one person she'd never imagine near her pool.

"Teika." She said.

The tall man looked up to where she was standing.

"Nix." He said.

No smile came from him. But Nix smiled at him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I was just hearing your singing voice as I finished my swim." She said.

"And?"

"I love it. You really do have a beautiful voice. You shouldn't be straining yourself over it." She said.

He glared at her. "And you shouldn't be swimming for how long you do, and yet you still do it." He said.

Nix just shrugged. "Well, if you are bothered by anyone, you can come here. Not like I do much talking anyway." She said.

Teika raised a brow at her as she disappeared behind the fence.

Nixy took a deep breath. She always was so nervous around him. How could she do her swimming if he ever came here and practiced his singing?

What had she done? She was so going to have a break down.

A few hours later Nixy was cleaning up the yard.

"Look at her."

"I hear she has NO talent what, so, ever."

"She must be joking if she thinks she'll last long here."

Why did everyone have to be so rude. Looking at her like she's Cinderella or Oliver Twist.

Nixy was talented. But it didn't matter to anyone. All she did was swim. Which was more of a sport.

Her parents had talent, but she didn't get either one of theirs.

She was just, Nixy.

"It's not nice to talk about someone else when they are in ear shot, or behind their back." It was Teika.

Nixy was surprised he defended her.

The other students walked away.

"You didn't have to." She said.

"No one should be behaving like that." He said.

Funny. Since he did that same thing to another girl didn't he?

"That offer still stand?" He asks.

Nix smiled. Nodding to him he walked away.

"Now?" She asked seeing what direction he was walking in.

"Yes. I need to practice." He said.

Nixy finished her cleaning and ran right after him.

"You really don't need to." She said.

He ignored her.

Nixy couldn't help it. As he began singing she lost herself in the sound of the water of the pool and his voice.

There was a few times she caught herself singing along.

"You have a nice voice." Teika said suddenly.

"What? Oh. Was I- Sorry. I keep forgetting my place." she said.

"Place? you are a student here. And a hard worker. You are on our ground." He said.

"I have no talent. I'm not you."

"You do have talent. You just chose to not use them." He says.

"Like I really have any. I'm no singer like you are. I don't make dresses. I don't play any instrument. I don't have anything but swimming. I'm not like you or my parents. I'm nothing special." She said.

"You are a great swimmer. That is your talent." Teika said.

"That's nothing."

"It is. It's something that you are good at. Does it matter if you make the same "magic" we all do?" He asks.

Nixy takes a deep breath. "I'm no royal princess like you are a prince." She says.

"That's not-"

"I'm going to go." She said walking away from the pool. He didn't understand.

Nixy just couldn't do it. She wasn't like all the other girls. She was just not meant to be in this life.

The End

**No happy ending for them. Oh well.**

**Hope you like it though.**


End file.
